


Sled

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [23]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Prompt Fill, Silly, Sledding, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ace takes the Doctor sledding. Unsurprisingly, it turns out to be a rather dangerous experience.





	Sled

“Are you sure this is safe, Ace?” the Doctor asks, looking at the wooden sled.

Ace grins. “To be honest, Professor, no, I’m not. But let’s go anyway.”

The Doctor sighs. They look incredibly hesitant, but step towards the sled. “Very well.”

“Ace!”

She climbs onto the sled, the Doctor sitting behind her. She kicks the ground, and they slide down the hill.

It goes faster and faster, and they both scream. When the sled crashes into a tree, neither of them are particularly surprised.

“Well, at least you were honest,” the Doctor grumbles, putting their snow-covered hat back on.


End file.
